Sorrowful Vow
by Tjo0904
Summary: Rin is a fallen angel who falls in love with a human girl, Miku. She has to face the consequences of this sinful love between angel and human.
1. Chapter 1: Falling in to sin

**_Rin's POV_**

_I can't see. I can't hear. I can just feel. I feel pain and sorrow._

"Excuse me?" I hear a worried voice above me. I've never heard it before. "Excuse me, are you hurt?" the voice says again. I open my eyes a little to see a young woman, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old, leaning over me. I smile a little and sit up, wincing as I do. "No, no I'm fine," I lie. I'm not fine, not at all. _I'm a fallen angel .Can't she see my wings? _"Here, let me help you," the girl smiles and gives me a hand. That's when I notice her eyes. Deep blue and sparkling, like an ocean on a sunny summer day. They're beautiful. I take her hand, and with her help I stand up. "Wh-what's your name?" I find myself stuttering. "My name is Miku Hatsune." the girl named Miku says with a smile. "What's yours?" she asks in return. "Oh, uh my name is… Rin," I say, mumbling my name as if it was shameful. I look down at my feet before quickly looking back up at the girl who helped me. "Rin, huh? What an unusual name, I've never heard it before. Unusual, but strangely… beautiful in a way," she says. I feel my cheeks growing warmer and I look down again. I feel strange, a tingling sense in my gut. My heart pounds faster as I realize what it is. _It can't be._


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"That night I find myself sitting, gazing out a window in Miku's house. For some reason, she let me stay here. I'm wearing one of her old dresses that she saved, despite growing out of it. While it is still white, it's definitely not what I usually wear. It's nothing like what an angel wears. I look up at the starry sky and sigh heavily. "I wish… I wish what I'm feeling wasn't sinful." I mumble under my breath. Love between angel and human isn't allowed, emabsolutely /emnot seeing as we are both female. "I'd be willing to shed my wings to be with her," I mumble and I feel tears streaming down my face. I wipe them off with the heels of my hands and leave my seat on the window cell. I hear a soft knock on the door and Miku looks inside. "Sorry if I'm coming off as a bother, but it's getting late. I think you should get some rest," she says, smiling faintly. I return the smile and nod. "Good idea. Good night," I say. She nods and shuts the door silently. I haven't left my bedroom since it was shown to me. I take the big and heavy dress off to sleep in the clothes I wear underneath. I crawl down under the warm covers and fall into a worried sleep. /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3: Forbidden fruit

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"My eyes flutter open in the early morning sunlight. At first I look around, wondering where I am. Then I realize where I am and what situation I'm in. I sigh heavily and wipe the sleep out of my eyes. I look on the bedside table and see a dark red apple-looking fruit that wasn't there when I fell asleep. "Huh?" I say and reach out a hand to touch it. I quickly pull back, realizing that it is the forbidden fruit. "What's that doing here?" I ask myself in a mumbling tone of voice. Am I about to commit a sin? Of course, it's already begun. I shudder as I think about it. Before I know what I'm doing, I feel my fingers wrap around the fruit. There's no turning back now. I quickly get dressed in the same dress I got to wear yesterday as there is nothing else to wear. I walk out the door and look around. I can't remember my way around this place, so I just walk around aimlessly. Without noticing, I bump in to Miku. She lets out a surprised laughter and smiles at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you," I say, sounding just as surprised as her. "Your clothes are almost dried if you want to change later. You look uncomfortable wearing that dress," she says. "What do you mean almost dried?" I ask. "Oh, I made sure to get them washed," she replies, a chuckle blending in with her words. I nod to confirm that I understood. But all I'm really thinking about is that forbidden fruit and how I want to share it with her./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"At the breakfast table about half an hour later, Miku explains that her fiancé is the owner of this house. He's currently away on a business trip, that's why Miku has to take care of the house by herself. Well, her and the four maids; Jeanette, Erin, Angelica and Hilda. I feel my heart sink as she tells me all this. "Rin, are you okay? You look sad," Miku asks as she gives me a worried look. I look her in the eyes and fake a smile. "Yes, yes I'm fine," I say. I finish the cup of tea I was given when we sat down. I think I know the way to my room from the dining hall when I leave. Before I know it, I'm lost again. I stop a maid and ask her where my room is. She looks confused for a second before realizing what I'm talking about. She nods and waves to me to follow her. "This way please, miss," she says quietly. I follow her through the hallways until we reach the door to the guest room. "Thank you," I say and nod my head at the maid. "You don't need to thank me miss," she says quietly as she opens the door for me. "Please, call me Rin," I say to her with a smile. The maid nods and turns away to return to work. She walks down the hall in a quick pace and bobs her head at someone passing by her at the end of the hallway. They both stop to have a chat as I walk inside my room and close the door behind me. I see my clothes on the bed and I quickly change into my ordinary clothes. When I'm done, I walk over and sit down on the bed. I stare blankly at the fruit in my hand. emHow can I get her to share it with me?/em/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**_Miku's POV_**

I walk down an empty hallway, sighing lightly. When I round a corner I almost bump in to one of the maids. "Oh, sorry miss," she says and bows her head. "It's nothing to worry about dear," I laugh. The maid smiles at me. Her name is Jeanette I'm pretty certain. "Do you know if Rin is in her room?" I ask her. "She should be in there," Jeanette replies. "It was nice chatting with you but I need to rush," she continues in an excusing tone of voice. I smile and nod. "Yes, same to you," I say. I start down the hallway again. When I reach the door to the guest room, I knock on it softly. "Come in," I hear Rin say. I open the door slowly and see Rin sitting on the bed, facing away from the door. She's wearing her old clothes again. For some reason my heart skips a beat when I see her. It always does. "Are you all right?" I ask as I walk up to her. She nods. She stands up and turns around to face me. "M-Miku… I… have something to tell you…" she says hesitantly and looks down at her feet. "What is it?" I ask, sounding concerned. Rin looks up at me again. Her cheeks are tinted red. "I… I really like you…" she says in a low, shy tone of voice. I feel my face getting hotter and my heart beats faster. "R-Rin… I don't know what to say," I stutter. "I like you too…" I say after a moment of silence. "But that's not… It's wrong!" Rin exclaims. Her eyes are glittering from tears and I feel the stinging of tears in own eyes as well. "I know… but I can't help it," I say, my voice shaking. Rin approaches me slowly and we join in a sobbing, yet warm and comforting embrace.


End file.
